Adam Yuriev Ranking Season
February Season - A Blue Encounter - 7th of February to 17th of February I'll be going out for a bit, look after everything during my absence, Logkiy. ''-I don't mind, but isn't it a little sudden? Any problem out?-'' An investigation, there has been reports of a suspicious figure seen near the summit during drills. ''-Well, that's certainly strange....but there's no damage, yeah?- '' ''-Why don't just leave it to the police?''-'' '' If it's just someone suspicious then I might as well do so, but.... According to the reports, the figure seems to have similar appearance to the legendary knight in the lores. '' '' -Legendary knight, you mean....that legend?- ''-If it's a lore then doesn't that mean it's just a fairytale?''-'' '' ' ' I don't really believe in it myself, but there has been lots of these reports, so an investigation is necessary. Also, it's a story Son likes so much....If it really exists then I'd like to take it home. ''-Stop that, man.... Anyway, a legendary knight who haunts the snowy mountains, huh...- '' ''-This could be a source of a new gossip....Okay then, I'll tag along!- '' Oi, I told you to look after things just now. ''-I'll tell that to Zenit so you wait right there!-'' ''-- '' Half a day, to the north from capital city St. Grad ' Macerado Mountains '' --'' '' ''-It really took quite a while by foot, huh...- '' ''-I'm tired....Can we just leave it here for now?''-'' '' ...Oi, Logkiy.... ''-I'm kidding, just kidding. We can't be tired only from this.-'' No....Draw your sword, enemies are here. ''-Hweh!?-'' It seems we're getting surrounded, 24, 25... They're still increasing in number. ''-They're not....wolves, no matter how you look at them- '' ''-I didn't even intend to let my guard down, did we somehow reach their nest?''-'' '' No, they're a species living in cold areas on higher altitudes.... They can't be making nests here. ''-Then going down for a hunt maybe? ....They're so restless.- '' ''-And looking very cautious.- '' Doesn't seem to be a hunt... They're...scared. They didn't come down to look for preys, they're running from something. ''-A swarm of monsters? Running away? '' ''-But these things could easily face Zenit's sword''- '' '' Then that thing there has to be something more dangerous than them. It's far from here....but I can feel a strong Od from the top of this mountain. There are chances they're running from 'that'. ''-Top of this mountain? You mean it's....?- '' ''-Hey, Adam! Let's just arrange an army and come back here later! That thing's trouble even for a swarm of monsters!''-'' '' Take stance, Logkiy. I'll defeat these monsters and proceed to the top. We found an unidentified source of strong magical power, an investigation and immediate action is a must. Besides, the top has exactly the same feel to 'Granat'....I can't overlook this. ''-Then let's turn back now!- '' ''-You're the one who knows best how fearsome Granat is, aren't you!?''-'' '' If we turn back and lost 'that' now, it'll bring danger to our country. ....Besides, if it's you and I, we'll absolutely win. ''-.....If Lord Head Knight says so then, I'll go with you- '' ''-You better make compensations and vacations for me, okay?''-'' '' If it's compensations then expect the best of it, I'll also give you "Special War Service Icon" and "Battle Record Card". But no vacation, give up on that. ''-You know...I'd prefer vacation over money, actually...-'' Let's go, Logkiy! Don't be slow! Alma Secret Swordsman Technique - Icicle Coffin! Limited Time Card '''【Blue Kingdom Knight Captain】Adam Yuriev Type 1: Card Type - Snow Ability: Summons the Legendary Knight Snowman from Yilanburg Ice Empire folk songs. Costume Mission A new Costume Mission is here! Available to everybody S1 and above, completing this mission will reward you with an event exclusive costume for Adam! All you have to do is play the Battle Arena (Ranking Arena) mode on 6 days between the 7th and 17th of February! Ranking Icons Ranking Rewards Notes * Od, also called Odic Force, is a form of vital energy or life force which is named after Norse God, Odin. It resembles the Asian concepts prana and qi. In Adam and Son Yuriev's universe, it could be one's magical energy. Category:Ranking Seasons